digimonhorizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Handoaimon
Handoaimon A small orb the size of 20 cm's in width with a small red gem in its core, this digimon is one of the smaller digimons around. But its main gimmick is how this creatures massive arms, some even double the size of this small core at normal standard, throws and punches everything in its vacinity to mark a area to not enter. Name Origin: Handoai stands in japanese for Hand Eye, named like this for its most prominent moveset. Level: Champion. Attribute: Virus Type: Fire & Earth. Families: Jungle Trooper. Globally Available: Yes. Attacks Put your hands up - Out of your hood comes a massive hand, with in the middle of its palm the red glow that people suspect your eye to be, imbedded as a gem, smashing down onto others. Rock & Roll - Do a frontflip, throwing a large boulder, 5 metres in diameter towards the enemy before out of your hood, a large hand comes to smash the ball into the enemy if it missed or crush the ball when it landed on you. CAN'T TAKE MY EYE OFF OF YOU! - Cause the light to dim on your head before unleashing a small beam of energy the next post towards the energy at high speeds RIIIIZE OF THE FENIX - A large hand comes out of your cloak and pulls the orb out from underneath, forming a large guitar like blade, which catches promptly fire before swinging it around himself, spreading a circulair wave of flames but leaving you open to damage. Major Biomassa - Passive - When a fire move is used nearby you, your cloak will start to ignite and convert all rocks used in your moves to magma dealing more damage and rendering you immune to flames! Duration of 3 posts and a cooldown of 6 upon activation. Beat Core - The main point you can damage Handoaimon from is a small orb in its head, with in the middle a red gem imbedded in it, letting small pulses of red energy go out while the digivice of the tamer always plays a tune to pulse at the beat with. Drop the Bass - You drop two rocks out of your cloak which rapidly connect to the main core before two large arms are made, each quite large and bulky, with a meter or two in size, you can throw the arms at the enemy to not be weighed down for dodging or just drop them, but you can only make one set a post. Symphony Beam - When you pick a song for the situation, this move triggers, if the song continues to fit for the minutes the song is long, it will fire a powerfull being equal to the minutes, with 2 minutes being a normal beam attack "All Star" - Float into the air and remain stationary as pieces of the eart around your fly up behind you, forming the shape of a star that rapidly spins, grab the star and throw it at the enemy. Boomerang effect if it hits, if caught, the star remains for use for another 2 posts "Welcome to the Jam"/"WHOOP THERE IT IS!" - Form a ball of energy in your hands, with every bounce on the ground, a soundwave is released, when it hits an opponent they are temporarily stunned, with prolonged bouncing, the soundwaves get larger until you jump into the air and slam the ball down, releasing a large shockwave damaging things in a 10m radius with scrapnel shooting from the ground and spreading. 3 post cooldown Evolution Line Humanoid digimons, Nature Spirit digimons, Rock, Fire, Light type digimons, those are it.